


Tinsel

by notsafeforowls



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafeforowls/pseuds/notsafeforowls
Summary: His mom had been the only one who had bothered to try to celebrate Christmas, with his dad too drunk to give a shit. Nate’s family experience, apparently, was the exact opposite. Christmas sounds like it requires more planning than most of the missions that the team have carried out.
Relationships: Nate Heywood/Mick Rory
Kudos: 9





	Tinsel

“My mom’s spending the holidays at my uncle’s,” Nate says, even though Mick didn’t ask. “And Patty and everyone else. She usually hosts everyone, but since my dad… You know. She thought she’d let someone else try to work out the cooking when everything gets done for different times at different temperatures.”

Mick doesn’t say anything. That’s the thing about Nate – about a lot of the team, really; they’ll just talk and talk if they want to get something off their chest. All he has to do is say as little as possible and it all comes pouring out.

They’re standing in front of a supermarket display of decorations. An annoying little sign reminds them to _pick up matching place settings in the next aisle (aisle 2)_. Mick’s spent half the trip around the grocery store eyeing up the bottles of beer and gin and whisky that Nate picked up right at the start, the rest of it dropping things in the cart that the rest of the team asked for, or they’ll like. Behrad’s favourite hot sauce. That pie Ava refuses to get Gideon to make because it doesn’t taste the same. Charlie’s favourite whisky. Nate’s been examining the tinsel and baubles for almost twenty minutes while Mick has pretended to pay attention.

His mom had been the only one who had bothered to try to celebrate Christmas, with his dad too drunk to give a shit. Nate’s family experience, apparently, was the exact opposite. Christmas sounds like it requires more planning than most of the missions that the team have carried out.

“What do you think?” Nate asks, holding up two pieces of tinsel and fumbling with a third. “Gold or silver? Or there’s this light blue one if it would look better. The silver might look a bit samey because there’s already so much silver on the Waverider, but we can use red and green lights in the galley, and I think the gold would make it look warmer.”

“All of them,” Mick says without really looking at them beyond confirming that they are in fact pale blue and silver and gold. They’ve already got Ray filling the galley with latkes and whatever else he cooks up – Mick usually just accepts whatever Ray hands him unless the words “sugar free” or “good for you” come into it – and the almost-overflowing cart promises everything from home-cooked meals to desserts that the entire team is going to need to eat.

It’s not like Mick doesn’t have enough money to pay for anything they pick up. And it’s worth it for the way that Nate brightens up as he starts talking about how they need to get the matching place settings and how his mom sent over a lot of recipes that he needs to use.

“She has these amazing chocolate and caramel brownies that she always makes for Christmas and I need to test them out on the team. You’ll love them so much, Mick, I swear you will.”


End file.
